


After Hours (AU)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This was written for a request for Professor Hunt smut!This is an AU/Alternate Universe fic where Alex is a student at HWU and Professor Hunt is her favorite professor. Professor Hunt and Alex have been secretly dating for some time now.





	After Hours (AU)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

It was late in the evening when Alex walked toward the faculty building. There was only one office light still on, and she knew that window well. 

“Knock, knock,” Alex announced letting herself into Professor Hunt’s office. He was working late, a stack of papers in front of him on his desk. Alex could tell they were less than subpar based on the incensed look about his face. She quietly locked the door behind her.

Professor Hunt looked up momentarily before returning his attention to his papers. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Nor should you. It’s late. Do you know what time it is?” Alex moved next to Professor Hunt, running her hands through his hair.

For a moment, Alex felt Professor Hunt relax at her touch, but he quickly pushed her away. 

“I can get fired for this,” Professor Hunt chastised. “We’ve talked about this, numerous times, Alex.”

“You won’t,” Alex softly replied, kissing him on his cheek.

“You can’t possibly know that,” Professor Hunt answered coldly.

Alex turned Professor Hunt’s face toward hers. “I would never let that happen to you. If I thought there was even a possibility that it would happen. I wouldn’t have come. I know you have our rules to protect you–to protect both of us. I might not like them, but I respect them. And yet, I promise I have secured an appropriate distraction that will cause all faculty and staff present currently to make their way to the opposite end of the campus.”

“Is that so?” Professor Hunt questioned skeptically.

“You underestimate me,” Alex teased, kissing him softly. “I challenged Crash that he couldn’t create a big enough stunt to capture the attention of everyone on campus at this time of night. Obviously, that was all it took.”

Professor Hunt’s eyes softened. Alex could almost see a sense of pride in them. “What if your plan fails?”

“It won’t. It’s Crash. If anything, it will work too well,” Alex teased. “Plus, we already know how good I am at hiding in the closet after Bianca almost caught us.”

“That is not a day I want to repeat,” Thomas frowned. 

“Trust me. I know you want this.” Professor Hunt looked at her skeptically. Alex ran her fingers down the base of his neck as she moved closer to his ear. She whispered, “you are quite forthcoming when you are asleep, my love.”

Alex rested her forehead against Thomas’s, her lips pulling lightly at his. 

Professor Hunt took a deep breath. His hands beginning to push her away.

“Is this what you want...” Alex persisted, moving closer, letting her tongue teasingly enter his mouth. “...Professor?”

She was right, this was exactly what he wanted. “Oh, Alex,” Professor Hunt captured her lips, pulling her close to him. 

Alex straddled his hips, slowly grinding against his lap as she returned his kisses. 

Professor Hunt let his hands cascade over her body, taking notice of every curve and ever area of sensitive skin. Alex shivered beneath his touch. Professor Hunt let his hands rub between her legs causing her to let soft moans escape through his mouth, before pushing up her dress. Alex lifted her arms up so that Professor Hunt could remove the extraneous item of clothing. He tossed it hastily to the floor. 

Alex’s nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned the Professor’s shirt. She ran her hands over his stomach and chest, making note of the outline of every one of his muscles. 

Alex pulled away from his embrace for a moment. “Maybe we should move this to the couch.”

“Not the couch,” Professor Hunt practically growled. He pushed her up and backed her up against his desk. In one swift movement, he propelled the papers and books on the surface of the desk carelessly to the floor. 

Alex kissed him deeply, as he pressed her further against his desk. “Done this before, have you?” She teased. 

Professor Hunt pulled back momentarily and gave her a longing look. “Of course not, Alex. Who else could tempt me as you do?”

Alex grinned. “I just wanted to hear you say that.”

Professor Hunt’s mouth was back to hers before she could say another word. He slid off her underwear and lifted her onto his desk. 

Alex began unbuttoning his pants. The length of his desire completely visible. She bit her lip as her own appetite for him was growing. 

“I’m all yours, Professor,” Alex admitted coyly. 

Professor Hunt looked at her with an almost feral look in his eyes. His mouth was on her neck, taking in every inch of her tender skin. 

Alex leaned her head back giving him more room. She wrapped her legs around Professor Hunt’s waist as he moved against her hips. 

“Mhmm,” Alex moaned, as Professor Hunt built up a rhythm inside her. “Thomas, don’t stop!”

Professor Hunt moved his lips up to hers kissing her tenderly. “That’s _ Professor _ to you, Miss Spencer. Do you understand?”

Alex kissed him back and smiled against his lips. 

“I asked you a question, Miss Spencer,” Professor Hunt scolded her, slowing his pace. 

Alex was on the cusp of giving over to the pleasure rising inside of her. “Yes, sir. Professor. I apologize.”

“Good,” Professor Hunt moved faster against Alex once again, his breathing becoming heavier with every thrust. Alex arched her back and wrapped her hands around the edge of the desk. Professor Hunt was insatiable tonight.

“Oh, oh!!! Professor!!!” Alex panted. 

“Say it again,” Professor Hunt demanded through labored breathing.

Alex lowered her voice as much as she could manage, trying to whisper, “Professor!”

Professor pushed against her once more before letting himself succumb to the sheer ecstasy. 

He kissed Alex softly. She was recovering herself. “I’m sorry if that was forceful. I don’t know what came over me.”

Alex caught her breath, “I told you that this is what you wanted.” 

Professor Hunt laughed softly. “Do you always have to be right?”  
  


“No more than you, Professor,” Alex teased, collapsing in Professor Hunt’s strong and safe arms. 

Outside the window, fireworks lit up the sky.

“Crash sure knows how to cause a distraction,” Alex noted, enjoying the show with Professor Hunt. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever appreciated allowing him to enroll in this school until now,” Professor Hunt replied. 

“I anticipate he has a few more distractions in him,” Alex smiled mischievously.


End file.
